


The rooftop was ours, for tonight.

by nrr



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: M/M, Speeding Bullet (Team Fortress 2)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:41:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28456251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nrr/pseuds/nrr
Summary: For sinful_one.
Relationships: Scout/Sniper (Team Fortress 2)
Kudos: 12





	The rooftop was ours, for tonight.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sinful_one](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinful_one/gifts).



> never my fav ship but here's a rush gift fic.
> 
> I wrote this two hours away from midnight, so... yeah...
> 
> no excuse ;)  
> edit: I didn't realize it was draft lmao i wanna die

On the rooftop where he could see everything.

The silver moon was up high, alone. A star less night. The black of the midnight sky helped brighten it more.

Just like any other day, any other night, he was, again, alone. It wasn't really that lonely though. Listening to his friends cheering, making ruckus downstairs in before the new year start, although he didn't join in, he felt pretty fun for them and had a somewhat fun time by his lonesome self up here with a single can of beer in his hand.

Unlike the inside that was full of fun and beers, the outside was cold and quiet.  
This was enough, he supposed.

He popped it opened and let it foaming, chugging it down. This was how he always been, a loner, a no fun goer. Until a brat with blanket caping over his shoulders like an idiot came into his sight. He also had a beer, how nice.

"Yo," Scout greeted with his usual beat, "Up here by yourself?"

Sniper frowned. He didn't even bother to greet back, he just wanted this annoying kid to go away already.

"Come on, man. It's freaking new year, ya oughta be with friends!" He slowly approached the sniper, smiling, like a stupid kid he was. The blanket was dragged after him as he moving in closer, "Everyone's waitin'!"

"Don't wanna, mate. Leave me 'ere," he made a 'shoo, shoo' hand to swat the brat away.  
But he didn't go away. Being a persistent fella he always was, the scout flumped down on the roof, sitting next to him, pounting.

Scout threw the tail part of the blanket, the dirty part that was dragged along, onto his friend's head, covering and closing on him, "I'll stay with you then."

"Bloody hell," groaned the sniper, annoyed and embarrassed. He could easily feel the other's cold skin against his thin sleeve. They were THAT close after all, "Can't ya let me be, ya mongrel?"

This earned him a chuckle, "The roof isn't yours alone, man," he popped the beer can and down it in one go, "Nope! Ain't gonna leave you alone, snipe," he laughed, stupidly, yet oddly cute.

"Ya brat," he mumbled, cheeks redden.

A moment of silence had passed until the scout spoke up again, breaking it.

"So..." he said, fingers fiddling. Scout found himself getting closer and closer. He got a bit of a goosebump when their knees bumping into each other.

And the sniper also found himself shifting a bit tad too close to the brat, "So?"

"Wanna countdown," his fingers continued fiddling, nervous, anxious, and mostly, "...just the two of us?" lovingly, in a bashful manner that was.

His heart skipped a beat, hoping for something, "What's ya idea, Scout?" Sniper rested his head weakly against his side, tiring, waiting, expecting for an answer that they both knew.

"A little bit, alright?"  
After that, he was being attacked by a kiss on his cheek, then his lips. He shut his eyes, waiting for euphoria to take over him.  
Hands tangled, fingers entwined.  
Hungrily yet gently, devouring him whole, the sniper made sure his lover was having a good time as well.

Out of breath, Scout pushed the taller man away, lightly. His hands still gripped tight on his shoulders. His face flushed red as he tried covering it, but Sniper pulled his hand away, getting a clear view of his burning cheeks.  
Whoa, it had been a while since they had a make out session. Damn their nosy friends for always peeping on them.

They both gazed into each other's eyes for the first time of the day and realized how much they missed staring into those.  
Blurry from their hot, constant breathing and this familiar tingling sensation, they broke away. The rooftop wasn't a spot for making out after all.

"I'mma head back down there quick, alright," the scout announced his leave, his blanket followed him, still embarrassed and couldn't keep himself from smiling, "Gotta grab new beer."  
Crap, that felt pretty good.

But the hand grabbed him by the wrist, "Wait, Scout," stalling him. "I'm going too," he cracked a smile, a weird but happy one, "Outta beer."

They went back downstairs where everyone was waiting. Pyro and Engineer were outside, waving.

"There yer two are!" Demoman rushed to hug them both, "we've wait long enough!"

"We still have three seconds left, boys," the soldier joined in, pulling his drunk buddy away from the couple.

On the count to three...

Everyone watched, looking up into the sky.

The pyro lit his lighter.

Three...

Two...

One...

Red, blue, yellow and green. All sort of colors went boom and sizzled!  
And the fireworks flew high and exploded mid air as everybody cheered and chugged down their beers.

"Happy New Year, you all!"

The fireworks were up high, together. A star less night. The black of the midnight sky helped vibrant their colors more.

**Author's Note:**

> for sinful_one, I drew you some shit
> 
> [https://drive.google.com/file/d/1u25_F0yvkYgG2O3KyMiCO3ZQHeio_idp/view?usp=drivesdk](url)


End file.
